potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen's Rangers Boot Camp
Hello this is a detailed overview of the Ranger training and its courses. Introduction The camp starts at 6:00 AM and each day will be from 6 in the morning (with breaks) to 8 at night so each man and woman needs to be prepared because we rangers are short sleepers and we work nonstop and the courses will sort out the strong and the weak and classes to prepare them mentally. Courses & Classes These courses and classes will shape the brave men and women mentally and physically. 20 Mile Run Marooned ( Your Unit is on a deserted island with limited supplies ) Behind Enemy Lines Weapons Training Hatchet Training Hand to Hand Combat Recon Simulated War Ship Training Bird Calls Unit Commands Firing Line Sneaking Disguise Obstacle Course Know Your Enemy Weapon Cleaning Uniform Alone ( Your trapped by yourself and your unit is nearby what would you do ) Server & More Info The server is the same as the EITC Training and if you wish to enlist then meet me at the dock in Port Royal where our ship will take you directly to the training grounds. Message from Major Warhawk "I believe that this class of Rangers will be useful in the coming days of war and beyond their service. I know one day they will look back on this as the greatest decision they made to serve as England's Rangers and with me as lead I will make sure to watch them as my own and ensure they survive and return with many stories" Rangers Creed R ecognizing that I volunteered as a ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high esprit de corps of my ranger regiment. A cknowledging the fact that a ranger is a more elite soldier, who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept the fact that as a ranger, my country expects me to move further, faster, and fight harder than any other soldier. N ever shall I fail my comrades. I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong, and morally straight, and I will shoulder more than my share of the task, whatever it may be, one hundred percent and then some. G allantly will I show the world that I am a specially selected and well trained soldier. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress, and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow. E nergetically will I meet the enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country. R eadily will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the ranger objective and complete the mission, though I be the lone survivor.